gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Leatherface
Leatherface, (also known as the Chainsaw Killer and as the Panopticon Killer) is a popular myth in GTA San Andreas. The name Leatherface is taken from the antagonist of the horror movie series The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Description Leatherface is a fictional character in the horror film series The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. ''He wears masks made out of human skin, and engages in acts of cannibalism and murder by using a chainsaw. The whole idea of Leatherface began sometime around the release of GTA San Andreas, when internet based rumors began to spread about strange chainsaw noises that could be heard around The Panopticon late at night. In fact, there are many online videos that supposedly document these strange chainsaw noises in the area. Soon, these rumors got more intense, and players started to say that they have seen the Killer. Most online videos showing Leatherface are either faked or are a mod, and because of uncredible evidence, it is difficult to say for sure whether or not this myth is true. What is known at the moment, is that the killer lives in the countryside of Red County, from the Shady Cabin to Fisher's Lagoon and to The Panopticon, he uses a chainsaw or a firearm to kill his victims, and he appears from behind the player (usually from the house) and kills him nearly instantly. Although many people have claimed they have seen the killer, there is still no strong evidence to his existence, but there is a leatherface mod. There are also many descriptions of the killer, but they all differ which makes it difficult to believe that the killers' existence is possible. The most distinguishing characteristic of Leatherface that most players agree on is his mask. Many accounts say that Leatherface wears blue overalls, or that he has a butcher's coat on. Also some players said that Leatherface can be really found and its one of the country side peds also it is claimed that the same ped could be a Zombie. People have claimed to have seen him in San Andreas, with around 70% of these being at the Panopticon. The Panopticon is a clue to him existing just in the name, as "Panopticon" is a term used to describe a type of prison. The player can find a chainsaw there with some chopped down trees - the weapon that Leatherface is supposed to wield. Also, some of the sightings have been at Fisher's Lagoon, another clue to his existance. There are blood stains in the cabin there, and on the end of the pier there is a wheelchair, the same one that Leatherface sat on in the movie. On one of the wheels of it, there is some news paper. There is a time written on the news paper, which some people think is connected with the killer. Another clue is that the house in the mission "Body Harvest" looks alot like Leatherfaces house, and at night, it's windows glow blue. People claiming to have seen Leatherface say they heard the sound of a distant chainsaw, before meeting eye-to-eye with the man himself. A common experiment people have used to try to find out if Leatherface exists is to go to The Panopticon cabins and just leave their PC/console to go do something else. When they check back, their player is at the hospital. Even the Ghost Cars could be something to do with leatherface, because the Glendale is similar to the car Leatherface's victims tried to escape in at the end of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. One user on Youtube claims to have found him for real, and states that if you go to The Panopticon with the time frozen at 00:00, then unfreeze it and keep doing it for a few days, eventually you will find him. In one of the race missions, when driving up to The Panopticon to finish the race, you see a Walton driving down the lane. This could just be there as an obstacle for the race, or it could be related to Leatherface. On top of all this, on the rockstargames website, there is a little section about The Panopticon. Here is a quote of that: ''"At the very center of the state of San Andreas, Blueberry is a farming community, and home to the Fleischberg Brewery. To the west of a local farm, Blueberry Achers lies a large hill, known locally as The Panopticon. The Panopticon affords views of both Bone and Flint Counties and Easter basin Airport, serving San Fierro. We're sure some crime takes place here, only currently, we don't know what." The part about crime could either mean street racing, like in the Badlands race missions, or murder, possibly by the killer. Video Investigation Category:GTA San Andreas Myths Category:Creatures Category:Movie References Category:Serial Killers Category:Possible Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths Category:People Category:GTA Wiki Info